


I Love You, Pet

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat!Tristan, Dog!Miles - Freeform, M/M, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day Ten:With Animal Ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure how the OP meant 'with animal ears' to go but in this fic they live in a universe where everyone is part animal. So the ears are real.

"Stop that." Tristan said, gently shaking his head against Miles' hand.

"Stop what?" Miles replied, continuing to stroke the soft, cat-like ears a-top Tristan's head.

"You'll mess up my hair!"

"So? I like your hair messy."

"Yes, and I like my hair neat. How would you feel if I played with your ears all day? Hm, mister?" Tristan stretched his arm to begin petting the dangling dog-like ears on either side of Miles' head. "How do you like it now?"

"Stop!" Miles said retreating back towards himself, giggling. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you messed up my hair." Tristan lunged playfully at his boyfriend, landing on top of him with his hands perched in Miles' hair. Instead of reaching for Miles' ears again he calmly began stroking through his hair.

Miles slouched further into the couch and watched Tristan lazily. "Mm. That feels really good."

"I know." Tristan responded with a smirk. He leaned down and pecked Miles quickly on the mouth. The other boy quickly reached up and brought Tristan down for a longer kiss.

"I really love you a lot, sometimes." Miles said quietly after releasing his grip on Tristan.

Tristan smiled and returned to petting Miles' hair. "I know that too, dummy."


End file.
